


Walls and All

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Merlin puts up a picture.





	Walls and All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/gifts).



> Disclaimers and Unbeta'd. Mk gave me the title so, mk, this is for you :3  
> Also, I apologise for bad puns and bad writing.

The frame was really heavy and Arthur was doing absolutely nothing to help him. Merlin had put the picture up in every room in the house, only for Arthur to decide five seconds later that it “doesn’t suit the styling of the room _Mer_ lin”. Merlin had almost had enough and if the living room still didn’t please Arthur, he was going to have to seriously reconsider why he was dating the blond prat in the first place.

“I think it’s straight now.” Merlin said, stepping back from the wall.

Arthur tilted his head to the right, then the left. “Hmm, move it slightly more to the right, it’s drooping a bit on the left.” Merlin sighed and moved the frame in the way Arthur asked for.

“Well, it’s definitely not straight now.” Merlin was frowning as he came to stand by Arthur, folding his arms to mirror Arthur’s stance.

Arthur grinned and looked sideways at Merlin. “You’re right, it’s really gay isn’t it?”


End file.
